wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Krucjata do systemu Bork'an
Wprowadzenie Krucjata do systemu Bork'an była ostatnią wyprawą Imperium w krucjacie południowo - wschodniej, prowadzonej przez Patriachę Lemana Russa w latach 013.42M - 021.42M. Miała ona miejsce w sektorze niegdyś należącym do Dominium Tau, Bork'an. Konflikt trwał cztery miesiące, a rozpoczął się w 019.M42. Krucjata zakończyła się miażdżącym zwycięstwem Imperium, a w Imperialnych zapiskach opisana jest jako jedno z najwspanialszych i najważniejszych zwycięstw nad Dominium Tau. Siły Imperialne poniosły ciężkie straty, lecz nie równały się one z olbrzymimi stratami nieprzyjaciela. Podczas Krucjaty doszło do masowych zbrodni na obywatelach , jak i dezerterujących wojskach Dominium. Historia i przygotowania Na początku 42 Millenia ludzkości udało się na jakiś czas uzyskać wymarzony od wieków spokój dzięki wielu znaczącym sukcesom jak chociażby obrona Cadii przed Lordem Abaddonem i jego potężną armią chaosu podczas 13 Czarnej Krucjaty. Mimo to Dominium Tau wciąż nękało terytoria Imperium od niepamiętnych czasów, dlatego Wielka Rada Terry postanowiła zorganizować Krucjatę w głąb Dominium, aby dać nauczkę i zniechęcić Xenos do dalszych ataków. Ponieważ miała to być zdecydowanie większa i cięższa krucjata od tej w Zatoce Damoklesa, zaszczytu brania w niej udziału dostąpiły doświadczone regimenty Gwardii Imperialnej - 31. Vostroyański dowodzony przez Jenerała Teofila Jarymowicza, który wraz ze swoim Regimentem odniósł znaczące zwycięstwo nad Dominium Tau w Wojnie o Hypnos w 999.41M, 412. Cadiański dowodzony przez Generała Isadora Sturnn'a, który wsławił się w zwycięskiej Kampanii na Lorn V , pokonując przy wsparciu Ultramarines orkowe WAAAGH i siły Chaosu oraz zabezpieczając tytana klasy Imperator przed Nekronami, 144 Cadiański Uderzeniowy dowodzony przez Generała Lukasa Owidiusza, który brał udział w 13 Czarnej Krucjacie 999.41M - 002.42M, 13. Regiment Elysjańskich jednostek specjalnych , trzy dodatkowe regimenty z Cadii, trzy regimenty z Mordianu i kilkunastu grup Ratlingów-Snajperów. Do krucjaty dołączyli również nie kto inny jak Czarni Templariusze - Doświadczony i zaprawiony w boju zakon Adeptus Astartes prowadzący swoją własną krucjatę od czasów zakończenia Herezji Horusa, przewyższający fanatyzmem i swoimi radykalnymi poglądami wszystkie inne zakony. Takiego ważnego wydarzenia nie mogło również odpuścić sobie Officio Assasinorum, oddając kilkunastu swoich agentów do dyspozycji strategów na czas krucjaty. Ryzyko niepowodzenia krucjaty było dość wysokie. System Bork'an pełnił rolę granicy i pierwszej linii obrony Dominium w razie ataków jakiegokolwiek przeciwnika, ale także był źródłem bogatych i niezbędnych surowców, dlatego posiadał dostęp do zaawansowanego uzbrojenia i dobrze wyszkolonych żołnierzy Kasty Ognia oraz dużej ilości wszelkiego rodzaju pojazdów naziemnych jak i powietrznych. Do tego orbity planet systemu były regularnie patrolowane przez floty marynarki Tau. Aby Krucjata została wygrana, dowódcy Regimentów musieli ściśle współpracować ze sobą i z mistrzem zakonu, Wielkim Marszałkiem Helbrechtem. Stratedzy na zaplanowanie ofensywy na oba sektory mieli dokładnie pół roku. Zgodnie z planem pierwsza faza polegała na szybkim i brutalnym ataku z zaskoczenia na system. Bork'An składał się z pięciu planet z czego tylko na dwóch - na głównej planecie Bork'an (nazwa sektora bierze się od nazwy stolicy) i Seth'Oi były warunki podobne to Terry za czasów przed Imperatorem, dlatego na nich głównie rozwijała się cywilizacja Dominium. W planie zakładano, że dowództwo pobliskiego sektora Fal'Shia, odpowie na sygnał SOS od sektora Bork'an i wyśle część swoich jednostek. Mimo, że wszystkie regimenty biorące udział w Krucjacie znacznie zwiększyły ilość swoich jednostek od końca 41 Millenia, to nie wystarczało. Dwa miesiące przed rozpoczęciem ataku, do regimentów dotarły zamówione przedtem ogromne dostawy piechoty, pojazdów, jednostek pancernych, jednostek powietrznych i ciężkiego sprzętu dla piechoty takiego jak karabiny plazmowe i karabiny melta. Na potrzeby największego konfliktu zbrojnego z Tau w historii, opróżniono również kilka Imperialnych koloni karnych aby sformować największy w dziejach Imperium liczący 8 milionów sztuk mięsa armatniego Karny Legion, którego głównym zadaniem w tej krucjacie było odwrócenie uwagi wojsk Dominium. Sturn, Jarymowicz i Moskal nie mogli zawieść Imperatora. Los całej Krucjaty zależał od ich ścisłej współpracy... Atak na Bork'an 019.M42 Walki na Bork'anie trwały cztery miesiące ,a zgodnie z planem, krucjata rozpoczęła się atakiem Elysjańskich Jednostek Specjalnych, 144. Cadiańskiego i kilku regimentów z Mordianu. Pierwsze starcia z Xenos rozpoczęły się tuż przy orbicie Bork'anu kiedy to całe formacje krążowników, niszczycieli i fregat z pancernikami Imperialnej Marynarki Wojennej na czele, niespodziewanie wyłoniły się z portali osnowy, czołowym natarciem dziesiątkując flotę obronną Tau. Piloci wrogich statków byli zupełnie zaskoczeni i zdezorientowani szybkim atakiem Imperialnej floty, przez co nawet nie zdążyli włączyć tarcz próżniowych i wysłać ostrzeżenia do dowództwa Bork'anu. Tuż za pierwszymi formacjami, z osnowy wyłoniły się okręty przewożące i eskortujące wszystkie siły naziemne przeznaczone do desantu na powierzchnię planety. Gdy formacje na czele ataku przeleciały już przez sterty wraków byłej floty xenos, rozpoczęto bombardowanie orbitalne. Na początku zmieciono z powierzchni planety wiele wojskowych lotnisk, przez co w pierwszym dniu inwazji Bork'an stracił 60% swojego lotnictwa, które nie zdążyło jeszcze wystartować w kierunku statków Imperium. Imperialna Marynarka zgodnie z planem zniszczyła również główną kwaterę obrony orbitalnej Bork'anu przez co obrona przed desantem wojsk londowych była bardzo ograniczona. Drugiego dnia, dziesiątki tysięcy Walkirii i innych statków desantowych, dokonało udanego zrzutu 4.5 miliona Gwardzistów i 300 tys. pojazdów. Siły Tau choć były dobrze uzbrojone ,wyszkolone i nie brakowało im woli walki, nie poradziły były w stanie poradzić sobie z potężnym natarciem znacznie liczniejszych sił Imperium. Pierwsze starcia rozpoczęły się na jednym z dwóch Kontynentów Khelt'Sha jednocześnie w trzech głównych miastach. Zajęcie miasta Mogadis'Shur przypadło 51. i 249. Mordiańskiemu, zaś Sur'Kesh'K i Palemn'Sha dwóm grupom uderzeniowym utworzonym z Gwardzistów 144. Cadiańskiego, Czarnych Templariuszy oraz Karnego Legionu. Zajęcie Khelt'Sha szło zadziwiająco dobrze. Kwatera Główna Obrony Orbitalnej była już dawno zniszczona, przez co Bork'an stracił łączność z większością skanerów i satelitów, w wyniku czego Xenos nie byli w stanie śledzić manewrów wroga na ich własnej planecie z góry. Zajęcie Mogadis'Shur Właśnie rozpoczęliśmy krucjatę przeciwko tym niebiesko-skórym cip*głowcom panowie. Jedyne co od was oczekuję, to słuchanie moich rozkazów, zero litości dla xenos i poprowadzenie nas do zwycięstwa ku chwale Imperatora! - Herald Romanov podczas przemawiania do swoich żołnierzy, tuż przed oblężeniem. Działania zbrojne rozpoczęły się zaledwie pół godziny od udanego desantu Imperialnych Wojsk. Na pierwszy ogień poszło miasto Mogadis'Shur atakowane przez 51. i 249. Mordiański. Wojska Dominium były odcięte od jakichkolwiek skanerów i łączności satelitarnej. Jak widać na mapie, Mogadis'Shur został zaatakowany przez Mordian z dwóch stron jednocześnie. Siły Xenos broniące miasta, były zaskoczone i zdezorientowane, a wśród piechoty szerzyła się panika, Gwardziści osłaniani przez pojazdy i artylerię zbliżali się coraz bliżej murów miasta, dziesiątkując rozporszoną piechotę Tau. Tym razem dowództwo obu regimentów atakujących Mogadis'Shur, nie wydało rozkazu bezsensownej szarży jak to zwykle w starciach z Dominium bywało. Herald Romanov oraz Ibram Vertius - głównodowodzący 51. i 249. Mordiańskiego, znaleźli wspólny język. Obydwaj wydali rozkaz utworzenia okopów i umocnień 1km od murów miasta, dzięki którym można było prowadzić oblężenie z wystarczającej odległości, bez ryzyka stracenia połowy regimentu za pierwszym podejściem. Herald i Ibram przewidywali, że xenos ukrywający się w mieście, nie będą długo czekać na atak Gwardii Imperialnej, dlatego sami po jakimś czasie rozpoczną kontrataki. Nie trzeba było długo na nie czekać, gdyż następnego dnia o wczesnym poranku, z zachodnich i północnych murów Mogadis'Shur, w stronę Imperialnych umocnień skierowany został ostrzał snajperów Dominium i pancerzy bitewnych KV128Stormsurge. W tym samym momencie na wschód od okopanych Gwardzistów, przez bramę miasta wybiegły całe hordy Krootów, wspieranych przez około tysiąca Wojowników Ognia i kilkadzieścia czołgów typu HammerHead. Gdy Krooci znajdowali się na odległości około 300m od umocnień, Herald Romanov wydał rozkaz do wszystkich jednostek otaczających miasto krzycząc : '' Naku*wiać ze wszystkiego! . Mordianie ze wschodnich umocnień bez chwili wahania przyjęli rozkaz zmiatając z powierzchni ziemi całe chordy Krootów i krootopodobnych stworzeń zgodnie z rozkazem, używając wszystkiego pod ręką. Podobny los spotkał również tysiąc wojowników ognia mających rzekomo ich osłaniać. Piechurzy Dominium zdążyli oddać salwę ze swoich karabinów pulsacyjnych, śmiertelnie raniąc kilkudziesięciu Gwardzistów po czym podobnie jak ich sojuszników dosięgnął zmasowany ostrzał kilkunastu tysięcy karabinów laserowych , dziurawiąc niczym sito prawie wszystkich wojowników ognia, pozostawiając przy życiu jedynie kilkunastu szczęściarzy. Chwilę później w stronę czołgów grawitacyjnych typu HammerHead, skierowany został ostrzał Batlionu pancernego Leman Russów typu Vanquisher, redukując ich liczbę do zaledwie kilku. Gdy niedobitki wycofały się poza bramę miasta, rozpoczął się ostrzał murów chroniących Mogadis'Shur, przez czołgi typu Eradicator. Okazało się jednak, że nie były to byle fortyfikacje, dlatego do zniszczenia umocnień wysłano drużyny saperskie. Xenos wiedzieli, że udane podłożenie ładunków pod mury, będzie oznaczało wtargnięcie wojsk Imperium wgłąb miasta, dlatego saperzy byli ich priorytetowym celem. Z tego powodu wysłano wraz z saperami Gwardzistów i wsparcie pancerne. Kilkustet Gwardzistów poświęciło swoje życie zasłaniając saperów swoimi ciałami, lecz ich poświęcenie nie poszło na marne, gdyż większość drużyn saperskich bezpiecznie dotarło do wadliwych konstrukcji murów, po czym zdetonowało swój cel. Wszystkie jednostki otaczające miasto, ruszyły na przód, przechodząc przez ruiny niegdyś potężnych barykad, zalewając miasto niczym chmary tyranidów. Wśród obywateli i wojsk Dominium zaczęła szerzyć się panika, Mordianie z każdą godziną zajmowali coraz więcej przecznic Mogadis'Shuru dziesiątkując siły nieprzyjaciela, a Imperialna artyleria obracała całe dzielnice w pierzynę. Po trzech dniach zażartych walk, miasto skapitulowało. Wszyscy pojmani oficerowie wojsk xenos broniących miasta zostali rozstrzelani. Podobny los spotkał również pozostałych przy życiu cywilów i piechurów Tau, na których Mordianie dokonali licznych rzezi. Pogrom w dolinie Palemn'Sha ''Napi*rdalać do tych jeba*ych zwierząt ze wszystkiego! Chcę widzieć tylko pył po ich żałosnych dywizjach! - Rozkazy wydawane przez Lukasa Owidiusza podczas zasadzki w dolinie. Palemn'Sha było drugim miastem, które zostało zaatakowane i zniszczone podczas walk na planecie Bork'An. Atak na tą metropolię rozpoczął się kilka godzin po zaatakowaniu Mogadis'Shur, a udział w nim brała pierwsza grupa uderzeniowa utworzona z 144. Cadiańskiego i Czarnych Templariuszy. Głównodowodzącym grupy był Lukas Owidiusz, który chwilę po rozstawieniu swoich wojsk, odebrał komunikat od Imperialnej Marynarki śledzącej poczynania wojsk lądowych Dominium. Komunikat informował o tym, że Xenos, dopiero zaczynają podejrzewać co się dzieje na ich planecie, a do miasta, które I grupa uderzeniowa ma zaatakować, zbliżają się posiłki w postaci co najmniej dwóch dywizji piechoty i 250 pojazdów. Dodatkowo Palemn'Sha, tak jak i droga którą poruszało się wsparcie, znajdowały się w dolinie, a wsparciu dla miasta przewodniczył ważny niebianin. Jak widać na mapie, I grupa uderzeniowa nacierała na Palemn'Sha z dwóch stron, dlatego Owidiusz wykorzystał to, że znajdował się znacznie bliżej miasta, niż wsparcie wroga i obsadził swoje wojska po obu stronach skalistej doliny. Lukas czekał na odpowiedni moment. Kiedy nieświadome posiłki xenos znalazły się pomiędzy ukrytymi wśród skał Cadianami i Astartes, Głównodowodzący Owidiusz według swojego planu, nakazał wysłać hordę liczącą 5000 Karnych Legionistów wprost na nadchodzące siły wroga. Na widok nacierającego mięsa aramatniego, Niebianin dowodzący wrogą armią, nakazał skoncetrować cały ostrzał na nacierających Legionistów. Podczas gdy Karni Legioniści byli masakrowani przez potężny ostrzał xenos, Cadianie, ukryci po obu stronach doliny, czekali na odpowiedni moment. Gdy prawie cały Karny Legion został wyrżnięty do cna, Gwardziści wraz ze snajperami Ratlingami i drużynami ciężkiego wsparcia, otworzyli zmasowany ogień ze wszystkich stron, dziesiątkując okrążone w ciasnej dolinie formacje Tau, skoncentrowanym ostrzałem Karabinów Laserowych, Dział Automatycznych i ciężkich bolterów. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Lukasa, Gwardziści ostrzeliwujący wroga, zwrócili na siebie uwagę Czołgów typu Hammerhead i pozostałych pancerzy bojowych, dlatego nakazał wysłać wsparcie pancerne. Czołgi Imperium z uzbrojeniem przeciwpancernym, dobrze spisały się w swojej roli, odwracając uwagę od Żołnierzy biorących udział w zasadzce i zadając duże straty wrogim pojazdom. Miażdżący ostrzał sprawił, że w szeregach wroga zapanował istny chaos i panika, lecz na tym cierpienia xenos jeszcze się nie skończyły. Do zasadzki włączyły się jednostki szturmowe Czarnych Templariuszy na motocyklach, którzy niczym nóż w masło przebijali się przez oszołomione jednostki Tau. Wszechstronna zasadzka 1 grupy uderzeniowej pozwoliła nareszcie wykrwawionemu Karnemu Legionowi na przebicie się przez ostrzał i zbliżenie się do zdesperowanej armii wroga od drugiej strony. Legioniści i Astartes mordując Wojowników Ognia i innych nieszczęśników całymi plutonami, odwrócili uwagę xenos od ostrzeliwujących ich piechurów i czołgów. Setki Gwardzistów, zbiegło na dół, a następnie okrążyło resztki sił Dominium, by salwami ze swoich karabinów laserowych wykończyć ostatnich niedobitków stawiających opór. Głównodowodzący Owidiusz znany ze swej porywczości, nie czekając długo, sam rzucił się w wir walki, ścinając swą Cadiańską szablą kilku piechurów Dominium. Pośród wojennej zawieruchy, Lukas ujrzał Niebianina, wciąż stawiającego opór wraz z przyboczną gwardią honorową Tau. Ryzykując własnym życiem, wyeliminował ostatnich kilkunastu Wojowników Ognia, a następnie go obezwładnił członka kasty Niebiańskiej, biorąc go żywcem do niewoli, kończąc wszelki opór okrążonych wojsk Dominium w dolinie. Wkrótce, gdy I grupa uderzeniowa dotarła do Palemn'Sha, Lukas próbował wynegocjować z xenos , pokojowe oddanie miasta bez rozlewu krwi. Władze miasta, postanowiły jednak stawiać opór przed znacznie liczniejszym i lepiej uzbrojonym młotem Imperatora. Słysząc te wieści, Głównodowodzący Owidiusz stojący przed bramą metropolii, wyciągnął swą Cadiańską, wykutą z tytanitu szablę,a następnie ściął duchownego kasty Niebiańskiej, na znak rozpoczęcia inwazji na Palemn'Sha. Tak jak w inwazji na Mogadis'Shur, miasto zostało zdobyte za pierwszym razem, używając zmasowanego ataku. Wszyscy pojmani oficerowie i ważni przedstawiciele jakichkolwiek kast zostali wywiezieni wgłąb Imperium w celu wydobycia od nich ważnych informacji, zaś mieszkańcy Palemn'Sha zostali brutalnie wymordowani przez Czarnych Templariuszy i Karnych Legionistów. Imperialny blitzkrieg Mimo coraz bardziej narastającego oporu ze strony Dominium Tau, Imperialne siły osiągały liczne sukcesy w krucjacie na Bornk'an. W ciągu dwóch miesięcy, zarówno Mordianie jak i obie grupy uderzeniowe zajęły większość obszaru kontynentu Khelt'Sha, prowadząc błyskawiczne uderzenie. Wojska Bork'anu bez satelit śledzących manewry wroga , mogły liczyć tylko na zwiad własnych drużyn rozpoznania, który nie był tak precyzyjny jak satelity szpiegowskie. Dowódcy sił Imperium wiedząc, że wróg jest ślepy umiejętnie to wykorzystali, oskrzydlając pozycje, miasta i formacje xenos tysiącami pojazdów, dziesiątkami Czarnych Templariuszy oraz setkami tysięcy Gwardzistów i Karnych Legionistów. Wyróżniającym elementem Imperialnego blitzkriegu było to, że dywizje czołgów i piechoty po wygraniu pierwszych bitew nie zatrzymywały się w celu umocnienia przyczółków na nowej linii frontu, ale parły wciąż do przodu, ścigając pokonane wojsko i wdzierając się w głąb terytorium atakowanego Bork'anu przy wsparciu zmasowanych sił powietrznych i artylerii. Taktyka w stylu wojny błyskawicznej, ponosiła za sobą duże straty w szeregach Gwardii Imperialnej. Dowódcy Tau umiejętnie wykorzystali gęste lasy i pastwiska Bork'anu, aby przeprowadzać szybkie ataki z zaskoczenia, przy użyciu swoich szybkich pojazdów i pancerzy bojowych oraz piechoty i krootów, którzy odwracali od nich uwagę. Zasadzki sprawiały wiele problemów i nieco opóźniały podbój Bork'anu, lecz nie były w stanie zatrzymać potężnych wojsk Imperium. Każdy kilometr kwadratowy Khelt'Sha spływał krwią masakrowanej piechoty xenos i paliwem wyciekającym ze zniszczonych pojazdów wroga. Gwardziści Owidiusza i Czarni Templariusze zdobywali miasto za miastem, miażdżąc formacje Tau, masowo mordując cywilów Dominium i dezerterów. Sytuacja Bork'anu była tak zła, że nie mógł nawet uzyskać wsparcia z zewnątrz, gdyż cała planeta i sektor były już kontrolowane przez Imperialną marynarkę wojenną. Wsparcie dla Khelt'Sha nie mogło również nadejść z sąsiedniego kontynentu Ak'Ehr, gdyż II Grupa uderzeniowa, wspierana przez Elysiańskich komandosów i lotnictwo, podbijała go równie szybko. Szturm na Orion'Shka Tak! Nareszcie się doczekałem! Przyszedł ten wymarzony dzień, w którym zasmakuję dawno zapomnianej wolności! Na Imperatora, znów mogę brutalnie mordować, tym razem bez żadnych konsekwencji i do tego plugawych obcych zamiast ludzi! Imperatorze, dziękuję ci za tą okazję, lecz gdy przeżyję, zapewne oddam swoją duszę mrocznym bogom. W końcu będę kimś więcej niż tylko śmieciem z koloni karnej! - Jedna z podejrzanych zapisek znaleziona w notatniku poległego Karnego Legionisty Wojna na Bork'anie szalała już dwa miesiące i ponosiła za sobą obwite żniwa po obu stronach, a Imperialnym siłom biorącym udział w krucjacie udało się zająć większość terytoriów planety. I i II grupa uderzeniowa oraz 249 i 51 Mordiański po stłumieniu jakiegokolwiek oporu wojsk Bork'anu na południowym i centralnym obszarze Khelt'Sha, połączyły swoje siły, aby stawić czoło ostatniej linii obrony na kontynencie - Orion'Shka. Było to miasto najbardziej wysunięte na północ spośród wszystkich innych na Khelt'Sha. W ciągu dwóch miesięcy walk, stacjonujące tam wojska Bork'anu zdążyły wyorać część obszaru zaznaczonego na powyższej mapie i stworzyć linię obrony oraz okopów. Wiadomo było, że prędzej czy później, Gwardia Imperialna wspierana przez Astartes, przełamie resztki oporu wojsk Tau swoim ogromem sił. Mimo to, naczelny generał wojsk Bork'anu - Shas'Vre Bork'an Kais Kna Kesh niczym Imperialny Komisarz, nakazał dokonać egzekucji niższych stopni podważających sens stawiania oporu oraz wydał rozkaz swoim podopiecznym walczenia do ostatniego Wojownika Ognia. Szturm na pierwszą linię umocnień Minęły 3 dni od ukończenia prac nad umocnieniami. Okopy 1-szej linii były wypełnione po brzegi tysiącami żołnierzy Kasty Ognia wspieranymi przez wieżyczki i najróżniejsze sondy Tau. Tuż za nimi, na wysokim wzgórzu pozycje zajęły antygrawitacyjne czołgi typu hammerhead mające pełnić wsparcie przeciwpancerne. Statki Imperialnej Marynarki Wojennej śledzące ruchy Tau z orbity już dawno poinformowały o tym Owidiusza kierującego swoimi wojskami maszerującymi prosto na Orion'Shka. Przyjaciele Owidiusza zazwyczaj opisywali go jako starannego i prawego dowódcę, który zawsze dbał o swoich podopiecznych Gwardzistów i nie traktował ich jako mięso armatnie. Wiedział, że szaleństwem było by wypuszczenie kilkunastu tysięcy Gwardzistów i kilkuset Czarnych Templariuszy wprost na całą chmarę sond bojowych, wspieranych przez dobrze okopanych wojowników ognia i pojazdy. Gdy połączone siły 144. Cadiańskiego, 51 i 249 Mordiańskiego oraz Czarnych Templariuszy znajdowały się zaledwie kilka kilometrów od pierwszej linii umocnień, Lukas Owidiusz postanowił użyć swojej starej i sprawdzonej taktyki. Na czele frontalnego ataku wystawione zostały całe hordy Karnych Legionistów, mających robić za mięso armatnie tak jak w dolinie Palemn'Sha. Bez zbędnego gadania i przygotowań, Karny Legion ruszył na przód, a tuż za nim reszta sił zainspirowanych do walki przez Kapelanów Czarnych Templariuszy i Kapłanów Gwardii Imperialnej. Gdy Legioniści znajdowali się kilkaset metrów od wrogiej linii umocnień, rozpoczęli samobójczą szarżę. Tak jak poprzednio, Xenos skoncentrowali na nim większość swojej siły ognia. Zdające się nie mieć końca fale Karnych Legionistów dobrze się spisali, jak i zarazem zostali totalnie zmasakrowani przez skoncentrowany ostrzał okopanych wojowników ognia i przelatujących obok nich sond bojowych. Odwrócenie uwagi większości wrogich sił dało cenny czas Mordianom z 249. , Cadianom i Kasrkinom z 144. , przez co udało im się zajść Xenos od Lewego skrzydła, a następnie przy wsparciu Czołgów i drużyn ciężkiego wsparcia, zadać duże straty kierującym się w stronę frontalnej części linii umocnień wojownikom ognia i pojazdom, zmasowanym ostrzałem zza wzgórza i ruin. Imperialne jednostki atakujące z prawego skrzydła nie miały tyle samo szczęścia. Połączone siły Cadian, Mordian z 51. i Czarnych Templariuszy zostały zauważone przez piechotę Tau, pancerze i sondy stacjonujące po prawej stronie linii obrony. Siły atakujące prawe skrzydło poruszały się na płaskim, odsłoniętym terenie, przez co kilkuset Gwardzistów, którzy w porę nie znaleźli osłony za Imperialnymi pojazdami, zostało powystrzelanych niczym kaczki przez karabiny pulsacyjne. Pozostali Cadianie, Mordianie i Astartes wykorzystali pojazdy Gwardii i kratery po eksplozjach jako osłonę, a następnie rozpoczęli szturm w stronę wrogich umocnień, skutecznie osłaniani przez sojusznicze pojazdy. Imperialne siły miały znaczną przewagę liczebną , przez co wojska Xenos po obu stronach linii umocnień nie były na tyle liczebne, aby mogły skoncentrować się jednocześnie na setkach Leman Russów ostrzeliwujących ich umocnienia, jak i setkach tysięcy Gwardzistów oraz Karnych Legionistów szturmujących pozycje xenos. Formacje 1 lini Tau obrony szybko uległy przygwożdżeniu, a następnie zmasakrowaniu przez ostrzał tysięcy karabinów laserowych, plazmowych jak i ciężkich bolterów oraz dział zamontowanych na Leman Russach. Mimo dużych strat w Gwardzistach i olbrzymich strat w Karnych Legionistach, szturm zakończył się sukcesem Imperium i unicestwieniem kilkunastu tysięcy Wojowników Ognia oraz pozostałych sond i pancerzy bojowych. Wojska Bork'anu w odwrocie Pierwszym widokiem jaki ujrzeli Gwardziści i Marines przy dotarciu do okopów pierwszej linii, były walające się wraki pancerzy bitewnych, setki martwych żołnierzy Tau oraz wycofujące się do drugiej linii obrony resztki sił Bork'anu. Oureliusz wysłał kilkanaście Land Speederów Templariuszy w pogoni za dezerterami, lecz wkrótce napotkały one poważny opór ze strony drugiej linii obony, przez co większość z nich została strącona, a reszta musiały się wycofać z powrotem. Gwardziści i Czarni Templariusze przeszukujący okopy, napotkali przed sobą kilkudziesięciu niedobitków Kasty Ognia, którzy zostali porzuceni i zapomniani przez wycofujących się kompanów. Nie mając wyboru, Xenos otworzyli ogień do otaczających ich Lojalistów, lecz zanim zdążyli zadać im jakiekolwiek poważne straty, Czarni Templariusze brutalnie się z nimi rozprawili używając mieczy łańcuchowych i energetycznych. Owidiusz był zadowolony ze swoich podwładnych i nakazał umocnić zniszczoną, już nie należącą do Tau pierwszą linię obrony, gdyż w późniejszych dniach będzie ona służyć do obrony przed możliwymi kontratakami. Wojna pozycyjna Po kilku godzinach od zajęcia pierwszej linii obrony, rozpoczęły się kontrataki wojsk Bork'anu. Nowo zajęte przez Gwardzistów i Astartes pozycje, były dopiero umacniane nowymi zasiekami, workami z piaskiem i osłonami przeciwpancernymi. Naczelny Generał Shas'Vre Bork'an Kais Kna Kesh, nie dał chwili wytchnienia i obrał taktykę typową dla Tau. Nakazał wysyłać co kilkanaście minut zmasowane szybkie ataki z powietrza drużyn odzianych w pancerze bitewne XV25 Stealth oraz w XV8 Crisis. Pancerze nękające siły Imperium, dziesiątkowały nie osłoniętych Gwardzistów i powodowały rozproszenie wśród piechoty, co umiejętnie wykorzystały siły Tau, rozpoczynając ostrzał z oddalonej 3 kilometry dalej drugiej linii obrony. Sytuacja Imperialnych wojsk chwilowo była tak zła, że przez chwilę nawet sam Owidiusz był w zasięgu jednego z pancerzy bojowych. Kilku jego osobistych ochroniarzy oddało życie zasłaniając Owidiusza własnymi ciałami przed pociskami działka pulsowego jednego z pancerzy XV8 Crisis. W końcu po dwóch godzinach ciężkich walk w okopach, wojska Imperium obroniły swoje nowo zajęte pozycje, przy pomocy Drednotów Czarnych Templariuszy, które nie zwlekając długo, zaczęły miażdżyć i rozrywać denerwujące pancerze swoimi potężnymi ramionami hydraulicznymi. Wkrótce siły Tau dokonały taktycznego odwrotu. Na wieść o porażce Shas'Vre Bork'an Kais Kna Kesh wpadł we wściekłość i zaczął wydawać nowe rozkazy przez swojego radiooperatora. Zanim odłożył słuchawkę, kilkanaście metrów od niego spadł pocisk artyleryjski, odrzucając go i swoich przybocznych falą uderzeniową. Chwilę później potężny ostrzał Imperialnych Basilisków pokrył prawie cały obszar drugiej linii obrony, unicestwiając piechotę, pojazdy i inne jednostki wojsk Bork'anu, które nie zdążyły znaleźć schronienia pod polami energetycznymi Sond Obronnych i bunkrach. W ten sposób Krucjata na Bork'anie zamienieła się w na jakiś czas w wojnę pozycyjną. Wojska Shas'Vre Bork'an Kais Kna Kesh tak samo jak wojska Lukasa Oureliusza mocno się okopały, ostrzeliwując się na wzajem artylerią i wszystkim innym co pod ręką. Czasami Shas'Vre organizował kolejne błyskawiczne ataki na zajętą przez Imperium pierwszą linię obrony, w których brały udział kolejne plutony Wojowników Ognia, drużyny pancerzy bojowych i czołgi typu Hammer head, lecz siły Imperium z czasem nabrały doświadczenia, coraz skuteczniej broniąc swoich umocnień. Lukas Oureliusz również próbował cokolwiek zdziałać, posyłając w stronę drugiej linii obrony tysiące Karnych Legionistów ze wsparciem szturmowych Marines i Land Speederów, którzy prędzej czy później byli wybijani przez silnie ufortyfikowane wojska wroga. Oprócz tego, Gwardziści i Astartes wspierani przez czołgi i artylerię, prowadzili zaciekłe wymiany ognia z okopanymi po drugiej stronie Wojownikami Ognia wspieranymi przez pancerze bojowe, sondy i resztę pojazdów, które nie kiedy trwały kilka minut lub kilka godzin. Bitwa powietrzna Podczas, gdy Owidiusz prowadził zaciekłą wymianę ognia z siłami Tau, władze ostatniego bastionu na Bork'anie - miasta Orion'shka zdecydowały się na ryzykowne podejście polegające na ewakuowaniu resztę ocalałej ludności poza chylący się do upadku Bork'an, wgłąb Dominium. Siły Imperialne opanowały już niemal cała planetę i zbliżały się do Orion'shka od południa i wschodu, dlatego statki przewożące ludność cywilną eskortowane były przez około tysiąc pozostałych myśliwców, które jak dotąd uniknęły zniszczenia. Eskorta rozpoczęła się w fatalnym momencie, gdyż w tym samym dniu, kilkaset eskadr Valkirii i Thunderhawków pędziło z podbitego już miasta Mont'Knar w stronę Orion'shka. Spotkanie było nieuniknione, już kilkanaście minut po wystartowaniu statków Tau, Imperialne siły powietrzne przypuściły zmasowany atak od północy i wschodu. Mimo znacznej przewagi liczebnej Imperium, dobrze wyszkoleni lotnicy Bork'anu zaciekle bronili eskortowanej ludności, strącając kilkaset maszyn wroga. Mimo to, wkrótce wszyscy z nich ugięli się pod zmasowanymi atakami Imperialnego lotnictwa i zginęli bohaterską śmiercią. Ich poświęcenie nie poszła na marne, gdyż większość eskortowanych cywilów przeżyło i zostało bezpiecznie odesłanych w głąb Dominium Tau. = Upadek Bork'an i podsumowanie strat Po 4 miesiącach zażartych i ciężkich walk Bork'an upadł. Dzięki dobrze obranej taktyce i utalentowanym dowódcom, Imperium poniosło mniejsze straty od Dominium. Podczas Inwazji na Bork'an śmierć poniosło około 400 tys. Gwardzistów, a zniszczonych zostało 15,000 pojazdów Imperium. Co do Tau, szacuje się, że straty w ich piechocie wynosiły około 100 tys. ofiar bombardowania orbitalnego i 800 tys. ofiar (w tym 300,000 ofiar sojuszników Dominium np. Krootów, Vespidów oraz 50 tys. poległych członków ruchu oporu) bezpośrednich walk z naziemnymi siłami Imperium. Straty w pojazdach Xenos wynosiły około 25,000 nie licząc porzuconych pojazdów, które przejęły wojska najeźdźców. Tuż po podbiciu stolicy systemu, Imperialna Marynarka zabrała się za desant Gwardzistów na mniejszą i słabiej rozbudowaną planetę systemu Seth'Oi. Inwazja na tą planetę również okazała się udana, lecz nie wiadomo o niej wiele, gdyż z niewiadomych przyczyn szczegóły zostały utajnione przez Inkwizycję. Na tym straty Dominium się nie skończyły. W akcie zemsty za wielokrotne ataki Tau na Imperium i w obawie przed wybuchem rebelii, dowództwo wydało rozkaz '' oczyszczenia '' planety w celu zrobienia miejsca dla przyszłych ludzkich kolonizatorów. Na mocy tego rozkazu, wyrżnięto prawie całą populację Bork'anu liczącą 19 milionów obywateli. Pozostały milion podzielono na dwie połowy. Pierwsza połowa została wykorzystana do karnego legionu, zaś druga połowa została skierowana w głąb Imperium w celu ścisłej Imperialnej indoktrynacji. Bork'an słynął ze znakomitych akademii naukowych, które zostały splądrowane z wielu ważnych artefaktów, a następnie zrównane z ziemią, wykształconych mieszkańców oraz dobrze wyszkolonych żołnierzy. Była to też ojczyzna członków Kasty Ziemi czyli najlepszych artystów, rzemieślników, rolników i inżynierów, dlatego utrata tego systemu mocno osłabiło Dominium Tau... Kilkanaście dni przed upadkiem stolicy, do systemu na ratunek dotarła jedna z flot Fal'shia, lecz po straceniu 1/4 statków wycofała się z powrotem do swojego sektora. ARTYKUŁ W BUDOWIE! Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Dominium Tau Kategoria:Krucjata